


Home Sweet Home

by Lillith_Grax



Series: Moments of Happiness [3]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jin being Jin, Kissing, They’re both thickheaded, Yuna being Yuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_Grax/pseuds/Lillith_Grax
Summary: Jin and Yuna decide on what their future holds after Khotun Khan is defeated.This is the last segment of the Moments of Happiness series.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: Moments of Happiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> In this final segment, I took some liberties with the canon dialogue by leaving some of it out. Since in my version they won’t be saying goodbye to each other.

Yuna examined the outside of the small shack where she knew she would find Jin.There was an air of peace around it, one side of it faintly sparkling from the Fox Den’s fireflies nearby.Peace.

Finally.

Her grin spread ear to ear as she watched a figure appear in the doorway.

“Jin!I like your new home.It suits you.”

Jin didn’t answer right away, instead running to her and wrapping his arms around Yuna the second he laid eyes on her.His eyelashes became damp as he fought back tears being able to feel her again.Their touch when she found him after killing Khotun Khan hadn’t been enough.

“I heard about your uncle... I’m sorry.”Yuna said into Jin’s ear.

Jin let her go but left his hold at her waist.He shook his head, glancing down at the ground.“He’s gone.I did what I had to do.”

“What matters is your alive.”Yuna earnestly replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.She buried her nose in his shoulder and breathed in his scent.She had been so distressed that night they spend together outside of Jogaku temple.Every possible scenario playing out through her head of what could happen to Jin.There was no greater happiness than having him in her arms again. _The only person I have left._

“But our home isn’t. The Khan’s forces are stuck here, more desperate than ever to conquer our island.” 

“Then we’d better keep fighting.Just don’t forget... Tsushima needs you.”

“I’ll never forget that.”Yuna could hear the hint of despair in his voice.Like her, he had lost everything.He sacrificed everything for the people of Tsushima, and he knows they will continue to look to him for guidance and protection.Exiled; he couldn’t even go back to his home again- he had no home.And neither did she.

“But I need _you_.” Jin started, almost a whine, tilting his head and leaning in.He kissed her sweetly.It didn’t convey the passion they had shared the other times they had kissed, but something else was there.Yuna’s lips tingled after he pulled away.“I... made a promise to someone.”

“Oh?A Ghost promise or a regular promise?”

Jin chuckled.He let go of her waist and held her hands in his.“Not one of battle, no.”

He took a breath in, intending to explain to her, but instead leaned in to steal another kiss.He savored her taste.Jin was so grateful to have her after all they had been through, death knocking at their door at every turn.Every chance to feel her, he would take.Yuna ran her thumbs over the tiny scars on his hands as they captured each other’s lips slowly.This was the beginning of peace and neither of them wanted to forget it.

“It’s about Sensei Ishikawa.”Jin said after giving her one last peck.“He had me promise I wouldn’t repeat his mistakes.”

Yuna shook her head slightly in confusion.“What kind of mistakes?Taking on a student?”

“No, not that.Yuna.”

“What is it?You’re making me worried.”Her confusion grew into concern as she noticed Jin seem to grow tense.

“I love you.”He asserted, looking straight into her eyes.“I do.Do you feel it?”

But Yuna was speechless.She just looked back into his eyes, repeating the words in her head he had said with such conviction.Her grip on his hands tightened.He had told her that she had his heart.They made love next to a warm hearth and he held her until the flames died out.He told her he would bear all of her burdens.Of course, his love surrounded her always, she did sense it.And yet somehow,Yuna was still in disbelief that she would hear such a proclamation from the man before her.

“Yes... yes”, Yuna finally muttered, almost inaudible to Jin.“I can always feel it.”

Jin’s throat bobbed as he swallowed to stop the tears from coming.But no matter how many times he tried, he still felt choked.His samurai training did not prepare him to feel such emotion, to be able to control it.He could not control this.Jin cleared his throat a few times before he was able to continue.

“Sensei Ishikawa... he said he devoted his life to the bow.So much so that he never made time for a family.He told me... not to let the Ghost consume me.”

Yuna nodded in agreement.“He feels his mistake was being consumed by the way of the bow?”

“That he never made time to start a family.”Jin nodded, his eyes never stopped looking into hers.He wanted her to know that he meant every word he was saying, from deep within his heart.“That family is more important than anything else.”

All the effort to keep his voice from cracking was for naught.Jin felt a rogue tear fall, but he didn’t feel weak in front of Yuna.She made him stronger.Made him feel like together, they could conquer the world.Like together, they could...

Yuna took a deep shaky breath.“Are you saying...”

“Last time... I said I would give you everything, and I meant it.I asked you if it was selfish to want everything from you.Is it?”

“Jin-“

“Start a family with me.Let’s... be a family.”

It was her turn for the tears to fall.Yuna hung her head and felt her tears drop onto their joined hands.All of this felt unreal.There was this voice inside her telling her that she did not deserve this, did not deserve his love, this happy ending.She was a thief and a criminal.And yet- so was he, in the eyes of the Shogunate.All he had done to save Tsushima meant nothing based solely on the means of which he had done it.Jin had bared so much weight on his shoulder and still vowed to take some of her burdens away.

“You have my love, Jin.And you will always.”

Jin was elated at her words, but he knew by the tone in her voice that she was conflicted.

“But?”

“I just... I don’t think I can be what you want.The person to make you happy.”

If he didn’t understand where Yuna was coming from, he would be offended at her statement.How could he explain to her that she had been that person since the day they met?He would not be alive if it weren’t for her saving his life- _twice_ \- yet she thought so lowly of herself.And even though they might not have known each other for many years, he knew that she was feeling unworthy. Yuna deserved all the world could offer, and more.

“...I’m... being selfish.I’m sorry.”

“What?The last thing you’ve been throughout this whole ordeal is selfish.” Yuna’s chest tightened.

“The Shogun will continue hunting me until they have my head.”He let go of her hands and backed away a step, glancing down at the ground.Jin scowled, angry at himself.Had he really tried to convince the woman who meant so much to him to join him on the run as a fugitive? _Damn you, Jin,_ he scolded himself. _This is why you can’t let your emotions rule you._

“Then I will run with you.I’ve been running all my life as a thief.I can help you!”

“You’ve done so much for me already, I can’t ask you to-“

“You don’t get to make my decisions for me!”Yuna exclaimed, eyes welling up again.She was close to calling him a bastard again, like she had so long ago.“How could you tell me you love me, then change your mind?”

“This isn’t about changing my mind, or my feelings.It’s about not dragging you into what will be a life of being in hiding, on the run.They could find me at any time.What if you get hurt?”

“I’ve already been hurt.The only thing left that would hurt is losing you.And if that happens, they can take me too.”

Jin shook his head. He did not want to picture her dead in his mind.“Don’t say that-”

“I’ll say whatever I damn well please!Do you love me, or not?”

“...More than anything.Than anyone.”Jin stepped forward again.He brushed his hand through her bangs softly.“But... you changed your mind too.”

“What?”

“You said you didn’t think you could be what I want.Did you have a change of heart?”

“...Now we both sound conflicted.”Yuna shook her head and let out a long sigh, exasperated.She squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep breath.When she opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky, a thousand stars were twinkling, looking down at her. _Maybe one of those is Taka._

Jin backed up a few steps against his shack sat down on the ground, gently tugging her hands so she would join him.He let go of her hands as she lowered herself.Once she sat,Jin hooked am arm around one of her legs and pulled her forward, until she was straddling his lap.He leaned back against the wall behind him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What is this for?”Yuna laughed, brushing some stray hairs out of Jin’s face.

“I like to feel you near.Indulge me.”

Yuna blushed at that, and Jin rubbed small, soothing circles on her back with his fingers.

“...You are already that person, Yuna.There is no doubting that.”There was a pause as Yuna seemed to be deep in her thoughts, not meeting Jin’s eyes.“You’re right.I can’t tell you what to do.If you would join me... it would be an honor.It would be more than I could hope for.”

Finally, she brought her gaze up and looked at him.His eyes were, sad, soulful... confused.Their brains and their hearts were at war with each other for the correct answer.Was there even a correct answer to life itself?When she first saw his shanty set up, she felt peace, like the worst was behind them.But Jin would never be able to rest, he would never have that peace.She could, if she left him and started anew.

“No,”... she said softly, cupping his face with her hands. “I can’t leave you.Wherever you go, I will be there.”

She kissed his nose.“Let’s be a family, Jin.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything.”

Jin’s arm tightened around her waist and he dove in for a searing kiss.Yuna’s hands slid from the sides of his face to the back of his head.And they kissed, a clash of lips and teeth and tongues, Jin’s hands moving to roam across her back.He pulled her to him, pressing her body into his, magnificently warm.From her spot on his lap, she could _feel_ Jin’s intentions, and pulled away from his kiss.They panted, lips still grazing, until she could find words.Yuna smirked.

“You are indecent, Jin Sakai.”

It was Jin’s turn to smirk.“Does it displease you?You can get off my lap, if you like.”

But Yuna just kissed him again.They smiled into eachother’s lips.They would worry about being hunted tomorrow, tonight; Jin and Yuna would have a moment of happiness under the glowing lights of the Fox Den’s fireflies.

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect I could have just written one fic with three chapters but... hey.
> 
> I might do more Jin/Yuna but it won’t be in this timeline (i.e. possibly reference what happened in these fics but it won’t be in order since this is at the end of the game anyway).


End file.
